


Wip

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: MY WORKS in progress, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: My little bits I want to upload to disocrd





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of teenagers trying to be silent filled the bus as Marvin hopped on. Everyone knew, the less attention you drew to yourself, the more likely you were to not be bothered by others. It's no use trying to get in the good groups, they choose their members, and this year there were sic new spots. Three for freshmen, one for sophomores, and two for juniors.   
Marvin picked his seat out carefully. In the front was the really smart kids, like Edward Iplier and Henrik Schneeplestein. In the back was the social groups, where Dark Mayorial and Wilford Warfstache ruled the entire city. Rumor was that they were looking for a third leaders, one to maybe even join their relationship. In the middle closer to the front sat the kids who were just there to get the credits and get out, no real plan for the future. Then in the middle near the back was were everyone else sat, where you were in plain view of the leaders, where you do what you need to do.   
Marvin of course sat in the latter section, choosing a seat not too close to the leaders, but in view of the smaller positions, the freshmen subleaders. His backpack pushed to the side, his satchel open and spilling out his materials, he practiced. First he started with simple tricks, making his bunny Bugs appear and disappear from his hat. Then he went for more severe tricks, such as making a little ball of flame turn into a more human like figure and dance, or just conjure but of light to twirl between his fingers. All in all not too dangerous tricks, but still pleasing to the eyes.   
When the bus finally arrived at the school, Marvin stayed still until the last of the group has past. He could've sworn that Chase freaking Brody, one of the leaders of the freshmen, winked at him. He knew his chances of being chosen to join were slim, but that small wink have him hope. The world seemed to slow down as it was a mad rush to see who would get to be directly behind the groups, and in a rush of luck Marvin ended up behind Jackie Magnorius, the other freshmen leader.   
He stayed silent the whole time, not letting his presence behind the subleader known until Jackie stepped aside to survey the freshmen. Marvin nodded to him and continued on, heading towards the cafeteria. The day continued on normally, going to classes, going to his shift at McDonald's, then heading home, collapsing on his bed.   
The next day started normally, with Marvin sitting on the bus again, showing off, nodding to Jackie, then heading to the cafeteria. Except today was the announcement of who was getting pulled out of their collage schooling to join the group. Dark and Wilford were on the stage, a microphone on and the rest of the group sitting at table nearby by their age/year they were meant to be in. The Freshmen table was the least populated with three empty seats, while the Sophomore table had no empty seats.   
Dark's voice boomed around the cafeteria after everyone was settled down, "Welcome. A total of six people with be accepted today, with one being a senior, two being juniors, and three being freshmen. The leaders of each section will announce the newcomers." At the end of the last line, Jackie, Chase, and two others went up on the stage as well.   
Wilford went up to the mix and tapped it loudly, smiling at the winces coming from the audience. "First is the new Senior. You will be welcomed as the first Leader in training, meaning that you will join Dark and I in leading the Seniors and the rest of the members. This person is Andy Jackson. Please gather your things and join Senior table."  
A male dresses in green and black went up to the table silently, his movements stiff. No one made a sound. Marvin shifted in his seat, watching the man, noticing his pointed ears, many piercings, and acid green eyes. No one was whispering, but if they were they would be talking about the gash that was bleeding on his neck, not a lot, but enough so that there are clearly blood stains and it's still wet with the red. A glitch, suicidal at one point, or maybe attacked. Stuck with the gash, never bleeding out due to it, never healing.   
Wilford backed up from the mic as Andy sat down, offering for two men to come up. One had a trench coat on along with a bloody bandage over his eyes. He has wet blood on his cheeks, and his mouth was ever moving. The other was wearing a blue shirt with the Google G shining through it, moving with stiff movements. The one with the bandage started mumbling before speaking into the mic, "The two juniors are twins. James and Jimmy Huge please move to the junior table."  
Two men, identical in every way except their outfits went over to the yabke, bounding over. Some members of the audience chuckled, everyone knew the Huges were new, and that they were basically the same person. They were never anywhere without the other, and even finished each other's sentences. While they sat down, the blue shirt man and the bandage man headed down the steps and say at the heads of the table.  
"The next three are freshmen," Jackie said as he came up to the mic, dressed in his normal red jumpsuit and blue mask. Chase was right beside him, wearing a grey shirt with his lighter grey hat and black skinny jeans. "The first is Evan Jackson. Then comes Jameson Jackson." Two kids near each other walked over to the freshmen table. They looked kinda similar, although one looked like he had a sepia filter on and was dressed as an old fashioned gentleman while the other looked like they stepped out of a green and pink tornado of fashion.   
Chase took the mix as they announced the last member. Marvin looked down at his bag, maybe he could still have time to pull out a book on a few tricks. Case's voice ricocheted around the room a few times before Marvin understood his words, "And the final addition is Marvin Magnorius. If you would all grab your things and follow the Senior class out, everyone else please stay seated until the bell rings.   
Marvin quickly gathered his stuff, shock juggling everything but his now leader's voice. He was almost ready, until one of his books fell out of his bag, causing him to bend over to pick it up while his unzipped backpack was on his back, causing everything in his bag to come spilling out onto his head. The pink and green newbie ran over and helped him get his stuff. "Hi," they whispered, quickly picking up the items and nearly stuffing them in his bag. "I'm Evan, let's not be late on the first day." They smiled, then dragged Marvin by the arm to follow Jackie and Chase.   
The leaders followed the Sophomores to a back room as the bell rang, signaling the rest of the students to head to class. Marvin struggled to stay quiet, as many questions and thoughts were mumbling around in his mind. Evan took a pair of ear buds out of their bag and put them in. The group was less outside to a van. Everyone was ordered on, and of course Marvin was one of the last ones, followed by Evan and the other that went up with them, Jameson.   
He got on, and saw that Jackie and Chase were waving him over, with an empty seat with them. In front of them was Andy, the glitch, and two empty seats


	2. For school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm wkm thing

"Dames, you rascal get back here!" William exclaimed with a smile brightening his face as he raced through the streets, tearing after his childhood friend, holding his cap to his head as Celine and Mark followed a few steps behind. As he broke through the crowd, he skidded to a stop as he saw where Damien had stopped. "Dames? What's wrong?" The trio slowly walked over to the more mature man, staring at the draft paper that had Damien staring, wide eyed.  
Celine made it before Will and Mark, and let out a small, "Oh no." Celine motioned for Will to stay still and Mark to come closer. When Mark saw it, his face softened only a little bit, glancing at Will. Said man quickly rushed forwards, pushing Damien to the side. His jaw slacked as he saw the names on the draft list, seeing his own name, William Warfstache, staring at him.  
Will felt numb inside as a hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from the sheet, leaving it fluttering in a sudden gust of wind. He was silent as he was lead back to their shared small home. As soon as they arrived, who ever was holding him lead him to a small couch. "William, get it together. You better gather your things, you have to report tomorrow with all the volunteers at central square. Get it together, man," Mark commanded.  
That seemed to slap Will out of his stupor. He looked wild-eyed at Damien and Celine, rushing forward and collapsing into Damien's chest. "I- I don't want to die, Dames! I don't want to die in this war!" he sobbed, clutching at Damien's coat. The hugged man took Will into his arms and sat back down on the couch with him as he sobbed.  
"It'll be okay, you're not going to die, okay Will? Doll, listen to me," said Damien, grabbing the sobbing man's face and looking directly into his eyes. "I will not let you die, William. I promise." His eyes looked determined, like they did when he took charge. William could never not trust those eyes. He started singing a simple tune, a short thing about a bird and a squirrel, lulling Will to sleep.

Will paced as he waited for the announcement for the draftees to come up. He had searched for his family, although he has found neither hide not hair of them. He ran a hand through his messy hair as the other fidgeted with his cap. He jumped as the drafts were called out. His name was called last of course, so he walked up alone, sitting down next to where the volunteers would be.  
The rest went by in a blur, until three certain names were called out, "Damien Mayorial, Cecil Mayorial, and Mark Fischbach. These are the last of the volunteers. We have to see more in the next recruitment session next month." William's eyes widened as Damien sat beside him, with Mark and Celine in the last two chairs. Will tried to sputter out an answer, but Damien push his finger against his lips in a shushing manner.  
As soon as they left to go to train, William whispered to his family, "Guys! Why are you here?" Damien just stared at him with sad but confused eyes .  
"Why wouldn't we come with you? If one of us have to leave, then we all are. Isn't that


	3. bleh

White Carnations  
"Dames, you rascal get back here!" William exclaimed with a smile brightening his face as he raced through the streets, tearing after his childhood friend, holding his cap to his head as Celine and Mark followed a few steps behind. As he broke through the crowd, he skidded to a stop as he saw where Damien had stopped. "Dames? What's wrong?" The trio slowly walked over to the more mature man, staring at the draft paper that had Damien staring, wide eyed.   
Celine made it before Will and Mark, and let out a small, "Oh no." Celine motioned for Will to stay still and Mark to come closer. When Mark saw it, his face softened only a little bit, glancing at Will. Said man quickly rushed forwards, pushing Damien to the side. His jaw slacked as he saw the names on the draft list, seeing his own name, William Warfstache, staring at him.   
Will felt numb inside as a hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from the sheet, leaving it fluttering in a sudden gust of wind. He was silent as he was lead back to their shared small home. As soon as they arrived, who ever was holding him lead him to a small couch. "William, get it together. You better gather your things, you have to report tomorrow with all the volunteers at central square. Get it together, man," Mark commanded.   
That seemed to slap Will out of his stupor. He looked wild-eyed at Damien and Celine, rushing forward and collapsing into Damien's chest. "I- I don't want to die, Dames! I don't want to die in this war!" he sobbed, clutching at Damien's coat. The hugged man took Will into his arms and sat back down on the couch with him as he sobbed.   
"It'll be okay, you're not going to die, okay Will? Doll, listen to me," said Damien, grabbing the sobbing man's face and looking directly into his eyes. "I will not let you die, William. I promise." His eyes looked determined, like they did when he took charge. William could never not trust those eyes. He started singing a simple tune, a short thing about a bird and a squirrel, lulling Will to sleep.  
**********  
Will paced as he waited for the announcement for the draftees to come up. He had searched for his family, although he has found neither hide nor hair of them. He ran a hand through his messy hair as the other fidgeted with his cap. He jumped as the drafts were called out. His name was called last of course, so he walked up alone, sitting down next to where the volunteers would be.   
The rest went by in a blur, until three certain names were called out, "Damien Mayorial, Cecil Mayorial, and Mark Fischbach. These are the last of the volunteers. We have to see more in the next recruitment session next month." William's eyes widened as Damien sat beside him, with Mark and Celine in the last two chairs. Will tried to sputter out an answer, but Damien put his finger against his lips in a shushing manner.   
As soon as they left to go to train, William whispered to his family, "Guys! Why are you here?" Damien just stared at him with sad but confused eyes .   
"Why wouldn't we come with you? If one of us have to leave, then we all are. Isn't that right, Mark?” Damien put a certain emphases on the name, sending a pointed glare at the mentioned man, who only grumbled something about not understanding why he has to risk his life for his idiot brother. Damien sent another glare before returning to Will, ¨We are in this for the long run, Will. Together forever.” He picked a white carnation off of his coat, and put it on William´s cap. ¨I promise, William.”

 

Hyacinths and Poppies  
The town was chaos, Will and Mark trying to find Damien and Celine as their regiment retreated, led by General Charles Lee. The twins were in General Washington’s regiment, attacking the front after Lee led the rear assault. The blood red coats of the British fluttered as they shot at the brothers, holding each other as they ran around the army, dodging bullets. They ran as their fellow troops fell, falling with agonised screams. Will let out a small scream when one bullet grazed his arm, causing Mark to drag him to the ground to bandage it up as fast as he can.  
Finally they saw the twins across the battlefield, shooting back to back, keeping each other safe, as they always had. The brothers rushed over, shooting one man in the leg, keeping him down. As they met, Celine grabbed Mark’s hand, then quickly released it. They all stood facing away, keeping eyes all around them, shooting anyone who came too close in the chaos. That is, until William saw a wounded horse, running towards the group. He screamed at the to scatter, and they all ducked down. As the horse ran away, they regrouped but not before Will looked over towards the horse and the world slowed down. He saw a bullet, headed straight for him.   
He started to scream, until he felt himself being pushed to the ground. As he turned his head, he saw Mark falling, landing next to him. He crawled over to his older adoptive brother, and collapsed due to the shock. Will wound never forget the colour of red blood that spilled from the bullet wound that came out of Mark’s side, coating Will’s hands as he tried to put pressure on it. Damien and Celine both ran over as they saw that neither of them were moving.   
“Mark! Oh god, Mark no! Mark you can’t leave! Don’t leave me alone again. Please,” Will sobbed in a broken voice as Damien and Celine watched, silent tears in Celine’s eyes. Mak weakly grabbed his younger brother’s hand, pulling it to his heart.   
“I love you. I know I’ve been a jerk to you, I’m sorry. I really love you, and I didn’t want to seem weak. I’m so sorry, but now you can live. Take any money they give you for my death, take it and get out of this war.” His voice was weak, pausing to let out a small cough, blood landing on his hand.


	4. smut

Home was the only thing in Marvin's mind as he teleported home, immediately heading to his bedroom, dodging where Anti and Schneep were canoodling in the couch as Bing and Chase played games. "Bing I swear if you don't move out of my scope I will shoot you and not regret it. Hey Marv! How was the show?" Chase called to the fleeing magician. 

"Normal horribleness!" He called back, nearly smacking into Google and Jackie as they made their way back to their boyfriends. "Sorry guys," he excused himself, ducking into his room. He looked to the desk, expecting to see Dark working his tail off, but he wasn't there, which gave Marvin an idea. 

He made his way to his dresser, pulling out his outfit. A nice slick holographic skirt, a pink kitten crop top, some fishnets to go on his arms, pink kitten thigh high socks that matches the top, and black clunky combat boots. The magician headed to the accompanying bathroom, pulling out his makeup container. He put on a light green eyeshadow, paired with purple eyeliner, wings, and a plum lipstick. 

He had just finished putting on the lipstick, when he heard the door creak open and the sound of a jacket coming off. Dark must be home. Marvin started putting his supplies away, if it's a tad bit louder than it should have been, you can't blame Marv. 

He had looked to put the container on the shelf when he felt hands on his sides, slidding down to rest on his hips as a deep voice said, "And what are you doing, Kitten?" Marvin giggled and put the container up, maybe wiggling against the person behind him more than nessecary. He then turned around, wrapping his arms around Dark's neck.

"Nothing sir, just getting ready to head out," Marvin purred, pulling from the others grasp to head towads the bedroom door. He turned back as he felt a hand around his wrist to find Dark had an eyebrow raised, and looking like he wasn't going to let go without an explanation. "Just heading out with some friends, go to a club or sonething."

The words had hardly left the magician's mouth when he was picked up and tossed on the bed, which was only a bit away. He let out a gasp as he hit the bed, sitting up only to be blocked by Dark straddling him. "You think I'm going to let anyone other than me see you like this? You are mine kitten, and I will not have you going to some club and hooking up with some idiot dick head. Got it?" The entity had slowly leaned down throughout his want, gripping Marvin's chin. Said man felt another hand at his hip and two taps, at which he nodded, letting the other know he was good. "Answer me kitten."

Marvin was only silent for a moment before Dark gripped his hip tight, looking at him dangerously. "Yes master, only you can see me like this. I'm yours sir." Dark nodded, snapping his fingers causing soft black ropes to appear and secure the smaller man's arms to the top of the head board, crossed above his head. 

Dark looked over Marvin, admiring the outfit on the other. He ran a hand along the magician's thigh, feeling the smoothness. How was it even possible for Marvin to look this... delectable? He was brought out of his thoughts by the smaller starting to squirm, making a show of trying to escape. He ran his hand up further, stopping when he could feel the lacey edges of a pair of panties. "What I this kitten?


	5. ego list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have any I'm missing, just comment em

SEPTICS  
Anti  
Schneep  
Bing  
Robbie  
Marvin  
Chase  
JJ  
Jackie  
Angus  
Jacques

IPLIERS  
Dark  
Wilford  
Silver  
Bim  
Yan  
Jim  
Jim  
King  
Bing  
Mini Bing  
Google_B  
Google_Y  
Google_G  
Google_R  
Harold  
Iplier  
Edgar  
Host  
Goop  
Kink  
Elder Jerimiah  
Devil  
Mark Bop  
Art

SIDES  
Virgil  
Patton  
Roman  
Remy  
Logan  
Deceit

CRANK  
Mad Mike  
Postman  
Challenge McGee  
Mrs.Thompson  
Blank  
Chair

NATE  
Natemare  
Phantom  
RoboNate

PAT  
WarfPat  
DarkPat  
King Mat  
MadPat

OTHERS  
Infelix  
GrizzlyVoices  
Dark Dan  
Ablazing Phil  
Ian Kneecox  
Dark Chica  
Kill the PJ  
Danny Darko  
Shark Yo Ho  
Dj sith  
Tom Ska  
Pamick Attack  
Logan Paulution

 

NSP  
Danny Sexbang  
Ninja Brian

WKM  
Celine  
Abe  
Damien  
William  
Benjamin  
Chef  
Actor Mark


	6. bleh

Marvin ran around the room, frantically getting ready for the party. Anti smirked as he watched Marvin hastily dry his hair. "C'mon Marv, hurry up and get your dress on, you only have two more hours before prom starts. I understand ya wanna be early, but we don't have to be an hour early." Marvin just glared at him as he snickered, then threw a brush at Anti. He watched as the other rolled his eyes and started brushing his hair, knowing Marvin wouldn't fix it up unless he did something. 

"Shut up, it's our first prom, I can't go looking like some hoodlum! Hey, have you figured out which mask you're gonna wear? You know I'm wearing that cat one!" Marvin exclaimed as he finished drying his hair, then started getting out his hair and makeup supplies but then suddenly realizing he should put on his outfit first.

Anti laughed as he watched the smaller rush about, undressing as he walked about. "The dragon one, it matches me, don't cha think?"


End file.
